1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and improved support for growing plants in the ground or in potted plants.
2. Prior Art
Horticulturists and gardeners have traditionally used a garden stake to provide support for many types of plants, particularly vines, which are planted in the ground and in containers. One disadvantage of conventional garden stakes is that they do not provide adequate support for the plant because the stake itself is not rigidly fixed in the ground or container so that the conventional garden stake often begins to lean over and is difficult to maintain in an upright position. The conventional garden stakes are particularly likely to lean over from the upright position as the plant grows larger. When the stake leans over from its upright, vertical position in a potted plant, the gardener may attempt to solve the problem by replanting and reinserting the stake.
With the present invention, the novel design of the garden stake provides substantially improved anchor fixing of the garden stake in the soil so that the stake will remain upright even as the plant grows. The garden stake of the present invention provides an improved support so that the garden stake will remain upright and vertical eliminating the need to replant and reinsert the stake. Eliminating the necessity to replant is particularly important when it is aesthetically or physically impractical to replant. If replanting is necessary, the present invention facilitates the removal of the plant by simply pulling out the garden stake. As the root ball is intertwined with the anchor, the plant will be removed with the stake.